Brokeback Gangsters
by beygirl1234
Summary: Zig is Bi now, thanx to Tiny, he's always right BTW, Miles is the chosen one while Grace weaves a massive matchmaking web of yoai. Zig and Miles story, slash dont like dont read.


Brokeback Gangsters

Summary: Zig is Bi now, thanx to Tiny, he's always right BTW, Miles is the chosen one while Grace weaves a massive matchmaking web of yoai. Zig and Miles story, slash dont like dont read.

This is a miles and zig slash story, if you dont like it dont read it! Its a very long one shot, in three parts

Degrassi isnt mine, though I wish it was!

Please review! I love them! but no flames, i'll eat em!

 **(Part 1: Big Gay freak out)**

(Tiny's POV)

I was thinkin. And that in its self was a dangerous thing. Never knew exactly where that would lead. Shit just found me anyway with out any help at all with out my own thoughts adding to it. But thats what I found myself doing at this very moment. Thinkin. Makin assumptions about stuff. Im sittin on Graces couch watching a movie with my boy Zig.

Ah it is easy to watch the young grass hoppa in his own world watching a movie, especially when the young grass hoppa is so engrossed in said movie that he dosent notice. And this movie that could have my boy ignoring me you might ask. Graces choice of course. Brokeback Mountain. Gay cowboys. hmmm. Chuckle chuckle. Me. Bi. No big here. But for Zig, dats' the shit that got me thinkin.

My boy Ziggmund. Bad boy, ladies man. Liquid sex on legs loved his girls. And not just any girls he had only the best. Always the most popular and well known around the school. Tori, Zoe, Maya. No secret. Pure fact. But what about my boy all into this movie tho. That was curious. Fact.

Like Zig ditching Zoe and his's date to go check on Miles. That was some shit, and then doing it for Maya to that was just crossing a line somewhere. There HAD to be something else. Fact. My man did Maya, and neither enjoyed it (no matter what the circumstances mind you) And he dont seem to be in any hurry to do it again. Fact! Where was this leading some would ask.

Me thinks the young grass hoppa may be gay. Perhaps the student will be whilling to accept. NNOOTTT! My man aint gone go for no crazy assumptions from my head ever. I'd have to have proof.

I turned my head slightly eyeing my boy with scrut- scrutin- anyway I was focusing on his reactions to things on the screen. Like when the two men on the screen did something affectionate or seemingly romantic, Zigs face would scrunch and his eyes would draw together, as if he was trying to talk himself out of somthing and couldnt. I stood and made my way to the kitching smiling widely at Grace as I plopped down on the stool next to her. She continued to type away.

"What?" She said gruffly, (it came out more as a command tho, trust me)

"Zig's Gay." I said seriously straight to the point.

She halted her movments and closed her lab top setting in aside. Turning to me she raised her peirced brow.

"And what on grazzez green earth would make you think he's gay?" She asked sceptically.

"I just know." Confidence and then. .

"Yeah and I just know you full of shit Tiny" She snorted turning back to the machine on the table.

I grumbled and made my way back to Zig. He was checking his phone no doubt texting one of the geek squad. UGH! I plopped down next to him staring intentionally. He turned with a raised brow and a What face.

"You like this movie Zig" I ask.

"Its ok. Just a movie. Graces choice soo." And he shrugged still eyeing me.

"It dosent make you uncomfortable." Now I was full out teasing. He rolled his eyes.

"I have gay friends Tiny. And i'm not a phobe so no not really."

"So it dosent make you uncomfortable." I purred out, smiling wickedly. His face formed a scowl, and I inched forward coyly. Then I struck, my arm jumping out grabbing his bicep and pulling him flush against my chest, my lips at his ear. He gasped and went completly rigid and growled. My boy growled at me. OMG. No he didnt.

"Tiny! He gritted furiously.

"Uncomfortable now?" I teased in a husky voice. I bit down on his earlobe in response and practically felt the heat rush to his face as a soft groan was issued. BOO YA. Knew it. And now for my proof, (Mind you I still need it. this aint enough) I pulled back eyeing his furious expression. As he opened his mouth to, no doubt curse at me, I captured his mouth in a forcfull kiss.

He tried to push me away, and did, but once again left his mouth open. When my boy gone learn to do and quit talkin bout it. I would show him. I surged forward again, my tounge flitting through he parted lips, wrapping around his own, and earned another groan. His form relaxing, and kissing me back with equal force.

I broke away, and he seemed dazed for a moment, our breaths still shared we were so close. BOOOO YAAAAAA! I grinned as his eyes met mine, his completly bugged out.

He moved forcfully standing. And I wasnt prepared for the sofa going with it sending me flying backwards onto the floor. I heard a thud, as I yelled ow. Yes I said ow it hurt. And figured he tripped over the cofee table and had fallen as well. Serves him right. I had just given him his first gay guy kiss. He should be gratefull.

I leaned over the fallen sofa to see Zigs feet in the air, his words were clear.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"

Oh dear I think I broke him. And Grace in the door way furious. Perfect.

"Tiny! What tha- How did you break Zig look at him. And this mess!" She seethed and I flinched. "Zig shut it!" She yelled, and he did. "Now! What the Fuck is going on here."

Zig sat up with a furious expression, pointing a shaking hand at me. "He fucking kissed me Grace!" He spat horrifyingly. I watched as Grace turned to me with an amused expression.

"He kissed me back!" I shot back snootily.

It was quiet for a moment. Just our breathing. We were both now look at my boy. Man he looked like a lost puppy. on the floor like that, wearing that shattered expression.

"Oh my god, this cant be happening!" He whispered, "Im Gay. Bi. No, no no no. What does that mean. I never. . " He went on and I kinda felt bad.

"Dont worry about it dude were all still cool. Im mean your always cool with our shit so. . ." Grace let it hang there, and I smiled reassuringly, showing I had meant no harm before.

He smiled weakly, "Thanks guys."

"Good! Now that your over your big gay freak out clean up this mess. Now!" Grace said mumbling a tiny Boys under her breath as she walked away.

"So what now." He asked me as we began to set things right in the room. And I gave him that wicked smile again.

"Now we get you hooked up with that Young money and make my boy a man." I winked and he looked awed and shocked, almost scared.

"Tiny no! Miles! No way, I dont."

"Liar you do. And you will." I said seriously. Serious face no room for argument. He knew and relented with a small fine.

I smiled. Oh this would be fun.

(Little did I know that the queen of Yoai herself. Yes Grace! what do you think she is always doing on that lab top. Anyways as we were cleaning and discussing this mess. Grace was in the kitchen smiling evily at the matchmaking possibilities for my boy. Oh my I created a monster.)

 **(PART 2)**

 **I'm Sadness**

Normal POV

As It turned out finding Miles at school was harder than the three trouble makers could have imagined. No matter where or when they looked he couldnt seem to be located. Not with Tristan. Aparently they broke up for-ev-ur ago (Snaps fingers). Maya and he are not speaking. (He's toxic for the blonde apparently). Zoey was like "Yeah right". And Chewy was attached to Frankie.

So as the three sat at lunch they were beginning to give up. Well Tiny and Zig had but Grace is the queen and so she's still adamently scheming.

"Man this is BS he cant have jus' fell through the ground man." Tiny griped through a bite of food, causing Grace to give a discusted look.

"Naw we'll find young money dont worry. He cant hide from us forever." She grinned.

"Cmon guys. Cant we just forget this ever happened. Really i can just go back to obsessing over Maya. Or i'll date Zoey." Zig pleaded.

"NO!" Tiny and Grace snipped together and Zig sighed banging his forehead against the tables surface.

Suddenly somthing hit Tiny in the back of the head. Mind you Tiny's eyes widened as did the other two's and a mean, mean, mean look Crossed the burly teens face. He stood, turned and scanned.

Then his eyes widened and he back tracked to the caf balcony. He blinked see'ing the back of a young boys head. Brunette with styled hair, pale arms and a polo shirt. It couldnt be.

(TINY'S POV)

It couldnt be. Dat just had to be young money on the balcony up der' on the floor. I knew it. I left my two friends, who no doubt were expecting me to mess someone up for the shot to the head but. I got other plans in mind. I climb the steps and stare down at young money on the floor, typing away on his lap top.

He looks up and raised his eyebrows in surprise. I just grin at him. That wicked one I always give when im scheming. And oh he knows it cuz his look is wary now. Now I set my plan into motion.

"What you on the floor for Young Money. I've been looking everywhere for you." I asked smileing and he looked confused but curious.

"Well I've just been keeping to myself Tiny. No bothering anyone, not that its any of your buisness."

He didnt snip and I didnt scowl just continued to smile, his waryness increased.

"Well that aint no excuse to be on the floor. Come sit with Zig, Grace and Me."

He scoffed and looked back at his little screen. "Scared?" I taunted and he scoffed again. This time I did scowl. I use to be able to rile him easy. I'd had to up my antee. Then it hit me and I smiled wickedly again. I quickly layed down in the floor like i was gonna make an angel (i love doing that :) and slung a hand to my face like a damsel in one of those movies. Then in a overdramatic teen angsty voice I said

"Im Sadness! I'm a teenage boy who can keep a boyfriend or girlfriend. Noooobboodddy. . loves me. Im just gonna lay here on the floor and type on my little pad and mope and cry and be sad boo hoo hoo."

I heard him snarl then "Tiny. Shut up and leave!" But I just continued.

"Oh woe is me. Everything is soooo horrible. My life sucks my parents suck. Its all so hard. Im just gonna stay here and cry, boo h-"

I was cut off as I was tackled by Miles, man he was fast. We rolled and he cussed me, man was a dirty mouth on that boy. And then we RRROOOLLLEEEDDD! All the way down the steps, It wouldve been fun if, well you know the obvious. More OW. Zigs gonna owe me big.

Speaking of my boy, he's pulling us apart at the bottom of the steps. Oh and here comes Simpson. Good! Good!

"What is going on here." The (Balding) principal asked sternly. And none of us speak. But man is Young money glaring at me. Oh! And I see Zig has yet to removed his arm from the feisty brunettes waiste. BOOYA!

"Fine, if none of you are gonna explain. All three of you have detention after school." He scolds and then goes to exit. Big Meany. Miles disentangles him self from Zigs hold, (awwe man) and goes up the stairs again. Zig gives me dirty looks as we head back to Grace who looks may I say very freaking amused and astonished. I have that effect on people.

Thanks alot man. You pissed him off and got us detention." My boy snipped and I just shook my head.

"Relax young Grass-hoppa. You will understand all in due time. Do not worry." I smile my wicked smiled and Zig slammed his head into the table a few more times. Grace gave a secret smile and unbeknownst to me was writing a vampire diarys fem slash fic. Silly Grace.

 **(Part three: Easy Peasy, Lemon Squeezy!)**

 **(WARNING RATED M FOR LEMONY GOODNESS)**

(MILES' POV)

I sighed as i dusted yet another book in Degrassi's massive stupid librairy. Why did we even still have one anyway? Everything is computerized anyway. I wouldnt even be here if it wasnt for that stupid Tiny. Damn him. He just had to come and taunt me. Even with my counsiling he hit a nerve with the parents comment and I lost it anyway. I sigh again and dust another book.

What was with comeing and inviting me to sit with them anyway. We werent friends. Zig didnt even like me. We just both Vy'd for Maya's attention. But now that neither of us wanted it were did that leaves us. We just stayed out of each others way. Well eccept for the night we drank together. The fiasco of an evening I like to refer to as Champagne Supernova or CS. We havent seemed as hostile to eachother since, but havent really spoken either. I sigh, and dust another book.

Then again i've been catching Zig eyeing me out of the corner of my eye latley. He's always wearing the same suffering look when I catch him. It curious, but I attempt to ignore it. Even now as he and Tiny whisper and dust the massive space, I still catch him sneak a glimpse every once in a while. I sigh and dust another book, I wish I knew what his deal was.

"Hey young money, come wit me and my boy to this closet back hur. There's more cleaning supplys and stuff." Tiny calls and then walks away without an answer, Zig looks sour but follows and I sigh again. Stupid Tiny, and I follow as well.

We reach a corner in the way back of the room (man this place is big!) the light bulbs have blown and its dark and there' s a dusty door, that Tiny flings open. He's wearing that grin I've grown to learn means trouble, and sigh again as I follow Zig into the room.

Its dark and I open my mouth to speak just as the door slams shut, and I hear the tell tale sign of the tumblers locking into place. I curse and turn the knob, it dosent work of course, which only pisses me off more and I begin to pound on it with my fists.

"TINY OPEN THE DAMN DOOR NOW! TINY" I yell for sometime with no answer. I am panting and still in darkness when I finally begin to calm. Zig is quiet and its not helping with this thick air. I want to know whats going on NOW!

"Zig. Whats going on. Tiny was weird as heck this morning and now this. Ive personally seen you watching me. And i'm sick of it. What ever sick game your playing. I'm done ive had enough ok." I know i sound angry. But i know i also sound broken as well. And I could curse myself for it. I hate looking weak anytime, but especially in front of Zig, he's so strong.

The lights flicker on in the tiny room and I blink adjusting to the light, seeing the taller teens soft expression.

(ZIGS POV)

"I'm not playing any games with you Miles." I murmer softly and he still looks upset and distraught, wich ive come to find latley that I hate BTW.

"Then why." He whispers and I sigh.

"The truth is Miles, is that I like you. A lot actually. I dont know what happened to make me realize it but I -"

"Really Zig?" He cut me off angrilly, "You locked me in here to taunt me some more about being Bi. Oh this is so rich. Your such an ass. I'm not messing with Maya or any of your friends anymore and yet you still have to torment me. I'm so sick of this." He ranted before he faced away from the torward the door.

I sighed, "Miles-" I started

"Shut up Zig"

He used that broken voice again and I lost all sense of control. All the longing for the brunette making me want to comfort him where i had unwhillingly caused him pain. I spun him around, pressing him to the door. He wore an angry expression, and it was way to reminicent on my first kiss with Tiny, only reversed. I cupped his chin and pressed my lips lightly to his.

It was gentle, but the brunette seemed to freeze for a moment, not breathing. I moved my other hand down his arm to his lower back and pressed gently into the muscles and he relaxed, kissing me back his body molding into mine. I brushed my tounge against his bottom lip, pleased when he allowed me entrance into his hot mouth. He tasted so good! Like mint and ice, so fresh.

We continued to make out, my hand moving from his lower back to his hip, my thump caressing the bare skin along the bone as we broke apart. Our foreheads together, both of us panting.

"I really like you Miles" I said again, and I heard him sigh before he kissed me lightly on the lips. "Its not just a kiss and a one off for me, I wanna be with." I know I sound sappy, but damn ive waited forever for this.

I smile as he smiles softly at me. "I wanna be with you too Zig." He murmers kissing me soundly again. I kiss back more passionatley this time. massaging my tounge against him, hearing him moan into my mouth. And the sound goes straight to my groin.

I break the kiss and pull the shirt over his head, revealing his perfect chest to me, i nip and suck eagerly at that bare pale neck, loving the whimpers and groans pouring from Miles' lips. More coming as I move down his chest lapping and sucking at his nipples. He runs his hands through my hair, and moans loudly as i give the right one a rough nip and smooth it with my tounge.

I continue downward my tounge dipping into his navel, his skin is sooo sweet, I could taste him all day! But i've had enough I remove his pants and boxers allowing his semi hard length to spring free, and have him step out of the clothes.

I kiss his lower stomach and look up meeting lustfull chocolate brown orbs and he nods. I attatch my mouth to his hip and suck roughly, with teeth, before I pull back satisfyed with the dark purple bruise. I grin before turning my attention to my prize.

I grab a hold of his thick length and begin to pump him firmly.

"Shit!" He cursed, but i countinue to move my hand back and forth, i move my head forward, and open my mouth, sucking just the head, moving my tounge tantalizingly over the slit and miles moaned again, fingers running through my hair roughly. I began taking him into my mouth, tightening my lips and sucking, swirling my tounge as I do. He's moaning and shaking now, murmering my name between pants and groans, and each sweet sound goes straight to my cock.

I taste slight tang in my mouth, and I pull back to breathe, fully intending on finishing what I started, But Miles has other ideas. He drops to his knee's and strattles my lap kissing me forcefully, groaning. I kiss back running my hand over his perfect ass. He pulls back and practically rips the clothes off me. Before he's back on me devouring my mouth once more, before he pulled away again, his hot breath in my ear, Hard length rubbing against mine making me groan his name.

"Fuck me Zig." He murmurs and i pull back to look at him seriously, he looks as serious as me though.

"I could hurt you Miles." I tell him and he smiles and winks at me.

"Tiny thought of everything." he says pointing behind me, and I turn my head to see a container of lube and a condom. Sneaky Tiny. I sigh.

"Are you sure." I ask reaching out for the items.

"Yes. Fuck me Zig." He breathes again in my ear and it sends chills down my spine.

I open the small container and applyed a generous amount to my fingers. I then run my hand down the smaller boys spine feeling him shiver. I massage his tight hole gently with my fingers before entering him slowly. He exhaled loudly in my ear. I moved my finger in and out for a moment until there was no resistance and there were no more distressed sounds from my little lover. Before adding another, He tensed again but I kept my vigilance, moving in and out of him with a slow pace, until again there was no resistance. I began to change angles and stretch him lightly.

"Fuck!" He hissed and arched against me as i hit a particularly sensitive spot in him. I pulled out after that. Deciding that he was ready.

I slide the condom over my length, and man I and so hard I could bust right now. But I fully intend to be inside Miles when I lose it.

Miles raised himself up and begins to penatrate himself on my cock, we both groan. He's so hot and tight still. And I fill him balls deep in this position. He's groaing him my ear. And I rub his back soothingly. I know Im no pencil dick, I know he's hurting with me so deep.

"Easy baby. Just breathe. It'll get better I promise. Your so perfect so tight." Each sentence i punctuated with a kiss to his body feeling as he relaxed and calmed down before nodding.

I started to thrust up slowly, searching for the spot that would make his scream my name again, and found it quickly. I increased my speed knowing i would have to be so careful. the pleasure would win out.

"Damn Zig sooo good." He moaned against me and I growled thrusting harder, loving how his voice grew in pitch.

"Tight." I grunted, I was beyong words right now. We were both sweating, our bodies slapping together, his moans and calls of my name mixed with my grunts and calls of his. The air in the room was thick with lust and I pounded my hard cock into his tight opening again and again.

I felt my peak coming after a while, but I wanted to make Miles come first. I reached between us and began jacking his dick roughly, three firms strokes and he was gone. This white streams coating our chests, his body spasming and clenching around me. It was too much. I spurted my own load into the protective sheath around me. Holding the shivering form of the brunette in my arms while he came down.

"I really like you Miles." I murmured nuzzling his cheek.

"I really like you too Zig." He responded kissing me lightly, before laying his head on my shoulder, still tangled in my lap.

So yeah I might be gay. And I guess, no I dont really have a problem with that. As long as I have Miles, everything will go easy, peasy, lemon squeezy.

(outside the closet door)

Grace sighed heavily as the two young lovers said how much they liked eachother once again. She looked down at the labtop in her arms and clicked post. Her new story, "Brokeback Gangsters" about two boys from two seperate worlds vy for the same girl and end up falling in love will get major views. And she cant help but smile as she skips aways whistling "If You Were Gay". Well what did you expect? she is the Queen of Yoai after all!

 **"Authors Note" Well I hope you enjoyed it they all were a little ooc but its ok, i loved it! read and review! This is an awfully lonley ship i am sailing here lol.**


End file.
